No need for Alternate Dimensions
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: Just what the title says....R+R!


(Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, but I do own the new people)  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki leapt away from the burning hot and especially smelly stew   
  
that Ryoko was trying to force her to eat. "Com'n Ryo-Ohki...Do it, Do it, Do it!" Ryoko   
  
said as she tried to force-feed the stew to Ryo-Ohki. "Com'n Ryo-Ohki, if YOU won't   
  
try it before dinner I might accidentally poison the rest of the girls AND TENCHI!"   
  
Ryoko emphasized the last two words in hopes of changing Ryo-Ohki's mind. Ryo-Ohki   
  
made her weird sighing noise and dropped her head to supposedly take a sip of stew.   
  
Ryoko startled laughing madly in triumph, until Ryo-Ohki transformed into her   
  
humanoid form and dumped the entire pot full of the stew down Ryoko's throat. Ryoko's   
  
face turned green, red, then purple, before she spat out the stew, conveniently aimed at   
  
Ayeka, who sat at the table through the open kitchen door. "Huh?" Ayeka said as she saw   
  
the thin stream of acid-like stew spraying at her face. It would have hit her right between   
  
the eyes had not one of Washu's dimensional portals appeared right in front of her face.   
  
The entirety of the stew flew into the dimensional portal before it disappeared. "Hey!   
  
What the hell is going on here!" Ryoko protested, before a dimensional portal opened   
  
above her head and the torrent of discarded stew cascaded down onto her, soaking her to   
  
the skin. To top it off, Washu dropped through the portal and took the large stew pot, put   
  
it upside-down on Ryoko's head, before hitting it several times with a steel ladle to ring it   
  
like a gong. "Dinnertime!" Washu shouted. Almost instantly, Yosho, Nobuyuki, Sasami   
  
and Ayeka were at the table, banging their chopsticks in a most impolite manner.   
  
Washu's little keyboard deely popped up in midair and she started typing rapidly. A   
  
dimensional portal appeared above the table and several white bags soiled with grease   
  
plopped onto the table. "Judging as the prepared dinner is being used for hygienic   
  
purposes, I ordered take-out!" Washu said as she opened a bag and removed several   
  
steaming Egg Rolls. "Lets eat!" Nobuyuki shouted. Tenchi then came in, saw all the   
  
food, then rushed to get some before it was devoured, all while Ryoko stood by a with a   
  
dazed expression on her face. When they were almost finished, Washu's computer   
  
beeped. Surprised, she looked at the screen. "I guess Kiyone and Mihoshi have returned."   
  
Washu said. "Umm...why would they come in two ships?" Tenchi said. "Good question.   
  
Let's see what's up." Washu said. She hit a bunch of buttons on her keyboard and the   
  
screen picture zoomed in on the two dots. "Ok...there's Kiyone's ship, and the other one   
  
is Mihoshi's. Nothing to be worried about." Washu said. "What's that?" Tenchi pointed   
  
at an area of empty space on the screen. "What's what?" Washu said, puzzled. "There it   
  
is again." Tenchi said, as the area seemed to blur. "Hmm....it couldn't be..." Washu said   
  
as she rapidly typed another series of commands into her keyboard. "Lesse." Washu said   
  
as she switched to thermal view. "Oh my..."Washu said. Everyone else crowded around   
  
the computer screen to see what surprised Washu. It was another starship, apparently   
  
cloaked, and was floating above Kiyone's and Mihoshi's starships. Its features were   
  
similar to Ayeka's ship. The picture suddenly glowed a blinding white as the three   
  
starships entered Earth's atmosphere. "Well, we'll have to see who owns this ship."   
  
Tenchi said. He walked over to the wall and pressed a knot in the wood. A small door   
  
flipped and Tenchi removed the Master Key. He walked outside as Ayeka picked up her   
  
glaive and Grandfather his Bokken. The three of them waited out on the porch as the two   
  
ships landed. "Hi everyone!" Mihoshi shouted in her usual hyper manner, and then froze   
  
as they raised their weapons at her. "What's going on?" Kiyone asked. "Ask him."   
  
Washu said, pointing upwards. All heads looked upwards, and a collective gasp rippled   
  
through them as a Royal Jurai Ship descended through the clouds. "Impossible!" Ayeka   
  
yelled. "Well, then what is it?" Mihoshi asked. The Jurai ship slowly touched down on   
  
the ground near the house. A door in the side opened and a ramp extended downwards. A   
  
teenage boy with sapphire-blue hair walked down the ramp. They couldn't see his   
  
clothing, because he was wearing a Galaxy Police Assault Suit (you know, the suit thing   
  
that Mihoshi attacks Ryoko with in the first episode of Tenchi Universe) minus the   
  
helmet. Four others, fully clad in Galaxy Police Assault Suits, flanked him.  
  
  
He made a silent command to his bodyguards, and the five of them flew directly towards   
  
them.  
  
(who are these mysterious people, and why do they have a Royal Jurai ship? Find out   
  
next chapter!) 


End file.
